Lieutenant Lech Kril
Lieutenant Lech Kril is the final boss of Ceres. He can be found on the mission Exta. He has a possibility of dropping one of the following upon death: Frost Helmet, Frost Chassis and Frost Systems blueprints, as well as the Orokin Cell. Appearance and Abilities Lieutenant Lech Kril wears a unique set of body armor and wields the Gorgon and Brokk. Despite his large size, he is extremely fast and can easily catch up to players. While his hammer is devastating in combat, it has a slow swing speed and can be dodged without too much difficulty by a careful player. His Gorgon on the other hand is far more dangerous. With its extremely high fire rate and damage (29 damage per bullet), standing in his line of fire will result in having your shields and health shredded away in seconds. Aside from his weapons, Kril also has a few special abilities. The first is Frost's Freeze ability, which serves as a projectile weapon for him. On hit, it will deal 150 damage to the player, but will not freeze the player solid. The second ability is Frost's Ice Wave. It is hinted by Kril lifting his hammer before swinging it down, creating a wave of icicles in a straight line ahead of him which deal high damage. Like Heavies, he also has the Radial Blast ability to knockdown nearby players. Defensively, Kril's shields have a high recharge delay and a below average recharge rate. However, this is made up for by extremely powerful armor, which can be mistaken for high health. The armor is strong enough to reduce a 300+ damage Glaive throw to a measly 80. However, he is easily staggered by bolt-type weapons. Lieutenant Lech Kril, like other bosses, has unique taunts. Here is a list of them: *''Hold still and I'll make this quick'' *''Beneath those suits exist flesh. Flesh bleeds. (name) bleeds'' *''I forgot my nails... I guess (name) will have to do!'' *''Grineer immortality begins with the strike of my hammer''! *''Does that second-skin peel away just as easy as the first?'' *''I am Lieutenant Lech Kril. My hammer awaits your skull.'' *''I have seen and conquered many clans. (Clan name) will be next!'' *''assuming direct control'' Stats Strategy Lieutenant Lech Kril's hammer has a slow attack speed and is easily dodged. Use this to your advantage by having one player go near him and bait him into using melee. Simply dodge and repeat while your squad members shoot in peace. It is possible to bait his hammer attacks by running in a figure 8 around him, as long as no other players comes close enough to draw aggro. Try to spread out your shooters so that if the bait gets killed, one can draw Kril away in one direction while the other can safely swoop in to revive the bait player. It is viable to take advantage of his Gorgon's inaccuracy and simply out-range him with more accurate weapons. You can perch on a box to avoid the Frost attacks. His Gorgon is too inaccurate to sustain damage on you at range and your shields can recharge between hits. While Kril's armor is capable of heavily reducing incoming damage, he has an extreme weakness towards bolts. Not only can bolts bypass his tough armor, but they also have a very high chance of staggering him on hit. A good strategy is to blast down his shields with your pistols and then nail him in the head with a Paris or a Boltor. Of course, the Paris is not advised for solo attempts without really good mods to increase fire rate and reduce reload time, as it would give Kril too much time to blast you with his Gorgon before you can shoot. Teamwork is a great help to defeating Lech Kril, obviously. For example, the Rhino's Iron Skin ability can allow him to tank Kril up close and make him use melee while the others fire from a distance, and Mag's Bullet Attractor can temporarily negate Kril's Gorgon to allow easier kiting. It is possible to glitch his pathing using the raised platforms on one side of the boss room, making him unable to chase you, even if he can still shoot you. However, he will still constantly and quickly sidestep left and right, which somewhat effectively allows him to dodge bullets. Trivia *Lieutenant Lech Kril is a revered war hero among the Grineers. While his assassination will result in stability in the planetary system and intimidate the rest of the Grineer, Lotus dislikes the fact that it will also make him a martyr to his people. *He looked like a larger Grineer Sawblade before Update 7, and wielded a Fragor instead. *There is currently a glitch resulting in his portrait during dialogue being the same as Kela De Thaym's. His mission portrait is still the same as his appearance prior to Update 7. *Lech Kril appeared in the Open Beta trailer. *He is the only Grineer boss to have a unique opening cinematic pose. *Prior to Update 7.5, he used the Manticore instead of the Brokk. *He is the only one to have a special death animation. On death, he will fall flat on the ground like a downed player before disintegrating. Strangely, this animation only finishes when someone has line of sight to him. If he somehow dies out of sight, he will stay lying down and only disintegrates when he is back in line of sight. Media Lech Kril.jpg|Lieutenant Lech Kril Kril Closeup.jpg|Close-up of Kril as of update 7.5 Untitled.png|7.0 intro movie Untitled 2.png|7.0 model Lieutenant Lech Kril IG.png|Pre-7.0 intro movie Lech Kril Ice Wave.jpg|Lech Kril using his Ice Wave 2013-05-08_00002.jpg|Frozen Lieutenant Lech Krill Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Grineer